


and home before... dark. it's - it's not dark. STEVE.

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Into the Woods, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Stage Crew, how is that not a tag what in the shit, like. steve/peggy is implied kind of but its not actually there so i left it out, the musical, there it is, yoinkers these babies young as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: “Steve, baby, love of my life, apple of my eye -”“Yes?”“I swear to god if you do that one more time I am going to whoop your ass so hard -”





	and home before... dark. it's - it's not dark. STEVE.

**Author's Note:**

> its been a really rough fucking day and this is not really what i wanted to write but here it is so take it or leave it i guess
> 
> (the line is "into the woods and home before dark!" at the end of the opening i think)
> 
> (fuck i forgot to mention inspo from [this prompt](https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/138921795126/guys): "im trying to change the set sneakily but the lighting guy keeps turning the lights back on to early just to mess with me")

The light flickers.

“Steve, baby, love of my life, apple of my eye -”

_“Yes?”_

“I swear to god if you do that _one more time_ I am going to whoop your ass _so hard -_ ”

 _“I’m sorry!”_ Steve’s voice is tinny through the walkie-talkie, but Bucky can still hear the absolute lack of apologetic…ness echoing through the earpiece. _“My finger slipped.”_

Bucky sputters. Jasper looks at him curiously from the other side of the flat, but Bucky waves towards his earpiece and he nods understandingly.

Peggy snorts from stage left. _“Oh, yeah,_ slipped _, sure. You can’t fool me, Steve, I know how the lighting board works.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever -”_

“Point _being_ ,” Bucky interrupts, a little bit louder now that cast is back on stage, “that this is our last dress rehearsal before the show and I’d really prefer that the audience doesn’t see me and Sitwell lugging the goddamn tower off stage -”

“Guys _move_ ,” Jasper whispers at the cast members standing directly where they need to put Rapunzel’s tower. They scatter, whispering hurried apologies which they ignore as they shove the flat into position.

“Fuckin’ freshman,” Bucky mutters. Jasper snorts.

“Sandbags?” he asks, and Bucky lifts his up and props it on the flat stabilizer. These flats are warped to hell and back - if they didn’t weigh them down with something after placing them somewhere, they’d fall every time.

 _“Guys, I hate to interrupt this scintillating discussion -”_ Bucky abruptly realizes he’s kept a finger on the microphone the entire time, but refuses to feel embarrassed about it. _“- and I can barely hear what they’re saying, but I’m pretty sure we’re about to hit the cue for Granny’s house,”_ Clint says.

“- a wolf than you any day!” Helen Cho yells as Little Red, and Bucky goes “ _shit shit shit shit PEGGY!_ ” as Little Red stomps off stage, Clint’s spotlight trained on her marching down into the pit.

Coulson and Maria start bringing out the flat, and Bucky fumbles for the walkie -

“Here, here, here,” Peggy says from right behind him and Bucky whirls around in response, almost falling over himself.

“Okay let’s _go_ ,” he says, pressing a quick (quick!) kiss to the corner of her mouth in hello, and they push the “bed” out onto stage right with (hopefully) enough space to let Little Red and Granny hide behind it. Thor, dressed as ~~A FUCKING FURRY~~ Mister Wolf, climbs into the bed and folds himself up so he’s leaning on the ~~chairs~~ headboard, blanket covering his… furry bits.

God, there are too many jokes to make about this one.

“You good?” Bucky whispers, and Thor flashes him a thumbs up and a wide grin, just in time for the lights to flicker on nearly _ten seconds_ before they were due.

Bucky is going to fucking _murder_ Steve when this run-through is over. Jesus _Christ_.

They turn back off quickly enough, but the damage is done - Bucky can almost _see_ the smoke pouring out of Winnie’s ears, and he knows he’s in for it once the run-through is over.

“STEVEN. GRANT. ROGERS.”

He whispers it, but he hopes to God Steve can sense the smoke pouring out of _his_ ears, too.

Steve snorts again. _“Sorry, sorry, last time, I promise.”_

“Steve, was that really necessary?” Peggy asks, rolling her eyes.

Someone screams onstage and Bucky startles - oh, wait, no, Helen just got eaten. Everything’s fine.

God, this musical is fucking weird.

 _“- my fault if I like getting him riled up sometimes?”_ Bucky only catches the end of Steve’s sentence, but he gets the gist.

“Y’know, you’re a real ass sometimes, Stevie,” he says. Peggy holds out her cheek and Bucky presses a kiss to it, automatic.

She hugs him tight. “You’re doing fine, love. It’s going to be fine.”

_“You love my ass.”_

“Thanks, Pegs,” he whispers, sagging a little in her grip and Completely Ignoring Steven Rogers.

“ _Y’all know how much I love to listen to you do you weird sort of flirting shit - oh, wait, no I don’t,_ **_shut the fuck up_** _,”_ Nat says from the sound board, and when Natasha Romanov tells you to shut up, you shut up.

They shut up.

But Peggy kisses Bucky again in consolation, right before the bed has to come back off stage, so it’s pretty much okay.

Steve’s gonna get it, though. Ugh.

(Steve ends up getting a blowjob. He returns the favor though, so whatever.)

**Author's Note:**

> somebody yell at me to take a shower please
> 
> (I JUST REMEMBERED I DIDNT TAKE MY MEDS NO WONDER I FEEL LIKE THIS SHFUONJSHIFBAO)
> 
> love u guys see u tmm hopefully


End file.
